


School trip - danganronpa v1

by Kiyotaco



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Leon has a kazoo y'all, M/M, im trying, this is really bad but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyotaco/pseuds/Kiyotaco
Summary: The class goes on a school trip. Also no monokuma allowed





	1. We're going on a trip-

This story is written from Mondo's pov because i love him. It's a danganronpa v1 story because i haven't finished playing v2 yet. It's also my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks jshjdshjfdsk. Anyways it's just about the class going on a summer trip. And i may add ishimondo. Enjoy reading!

"Alright everyone! Did all of you pack your stuff?" the homeroom teacher from class 78 yelled. A couple of groans could be heard from the class. "The bus is almost here we just have to wait a little longer! Aren't you all excited!" the teacher enthusiastically yelled. No one gave a response. "Jesus fucking christ.." I forgot all about that stupid summer trip. Luckily Leon reminded me this morning because i probably would've missed the bus. But i'm not only one who completely forgot. Their homeroom teacher had to go wake up Hiro about ten minutes ago. The guy totally forgot about it. But that happens a lot.... I mean it's Hiro. "Okay! Everyone get your bags the bus arrived!" The students started to walk towards the bus that was waiting outside for us. I let out a groan.. "Do we really have to go..." i said to myself. "Why, yes of course! Isn't it fun to go on a trip with the class!" Ishimaru was standing behind me. I looked confused for a second... and then he turned to see the hall monitor. "oh... hey Ishi" i quietly said. "god what did i do now". "Aren't you a little excited..? We can do fun activities with everyone!" Ishimaru chirped. "i don't wanna' play fucking games all week... i bet there's not even wifi.." i groaned. "You don't need wifi to survive do you?! A little nature would be great for you Mondo!" he beamed. "yeah yeah.. sure whatever ya' say" i then picked up my bag and walked towards the bus, not paying anymore attention to the hall monitor. "jesus he's annoying" i thought to myself while entering the bus. 

After four hours of sitting in the bus with a way too energetic redhead sitting next to me, we finally arrived. The bus stopped at a pretty large building in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and saw many trees, a pool and some other stupid sporty things. I let out a long sigh. "Okay then everyone!" the teacher yelled. "You should all go find your dorms and explore the place for a while!" nobody was really paying attention to her. Everyone was really tired for some reason. After standing outside for a couple of minutes Leon let out a cry of victory. "jesus christ dude what the fuck?!" i yelled, startled by the sudden outburst. "i nailed the wifi password!" Leon yelled. "Holy shit how did you do that?!" i said. "i was randomly trying passwords and i nailed it!" Leon said with a proud smile on his face. Not long after that everyone had wifi. Thank god. After walking around outside for a while i decided to go find my dorm so i could dump my stuff. Once i stepped into the building i looked around for a bit. The building looked really big from the outside but it's actually quite small. After walking around for what seemed like half an hour, i finally found my dorm. I quikly used my key to open the door so i could finally rest for a bit. The door opened smoothly and i threw my bag on the ground. I immediately dropped myself on the bed, exhausted from the bus trip. I turned my head and saw another bed with neatly folded clothes on it. "what the fuck" i said to myself. Do we have to share dorms? No one told me about this. "god i hope it's not Leon" i said to myself. I mean, Leon is my best friend but he can be such a prick sometimes. All the time actually. Thats mainly the reason he's my best friend.

After laying on my bed doing nothing for ten minutes. My phone buzzed. I reached and grabbed my phone, still laying on my bed. Leon send me a message. I opened my whatsapp.

Leon 

Hey Mondo, this place sucks ass

( 17:45 )

Mondo

Yeah it's fuckin' boring here

( 17:45 )

Leon

I ain't got nothing to do. I'm so mad right now. I'm not going to last one week in this hellhole

( 17:45 )

Mondo

Or are you just still angry that you couldn't bring your guitar..

( 17:46 )

Leon

Yes that too! Why couldn't i bring my guitar what the fudge?!

( 17:46 )

Mondo

I mean.. i kinda understand? The walls are fuckin' thin. You would murder everyone

( 17:46 )

Leon

Yeah yeah...... but still.... Also who's your roommate?! I hope you're more lucky than me..

( 17:47 )

Mondo

I don't know actually. He didn't show up yet. Who did you get?

( 17:47 )

Leon

I got Byakuya man

( 17:47 )

Mondo

HAHAHAH OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKED MAN

( 17:48 )

Leon

It's not funny man ;( 

By the way........ i brought something..... i knew the teachers wouldn't check my jacket so i kinda took something with me >:)

( 17:48 )

Mondo

Oh god what did you do...

( 17:48 )

Leon

Me and Hiro... brought our kazoo's

( 17:49 )

Mondo

DUDE OH MY GOD IF THE TEACHER FINDS OUT YOU GUYS ARE DEAD 

( 17:49 )

Leon

fUCK The TEACHERS. It's MY LIFE. 

Should i.... should i blow on my kazoo?

( 17:49 )

Mondo 

Dude oh my god you're dead. Do it

( 17:50 )

Leon

Okay hang on

( 17:50 )

I then heard Leon's kazoo quietly in the background and something that sounded like a door slamming shut.

Mondo

Dude what the fuck was that????

( 17:50 )

Leon

That was Byakuya.... He left me ;-;

( 17:51 )

Mondo

HSJHJFJKSHK GREAT

( 17:51 )

Leon

Anyway gotta go..... gotta apologize to Byakuya before shit happens.... Bye BYE

( 17:51 )

Mondo

See ya later dude.... Good luck

( 17:52 )

I smiled at my phone.... "what an idiot".... As if waiting for a sign Ishimaru barged into my dorm room. I jumped "jesus christ dude! You scared the shit outta me!" i yelled. "Language.." Ishimaru chirped. "yeah yeah.... Sorry" i apologized. "it seemes that you are my roommate!" Ishimaru said. "Yeah i guess so..." i said. "Well thats wonderful!" Ishimaru squealed "We can get closer this way!" i looked confused for a second but agreed "Yeah we prolly can" i said to him. "Oh yeah! I came to tell you that dinner is ready! Will you come to the dining hall!" Ishimaru yelled. "Oh yeah i'm coming in a minute" i said. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "guess i'll see you there!" he yelled while walking out of the room. I chuckled "damn" i thought to myself "maybe this trip is gonna be fun after all"

 

hshdjfhsk i hate this so much


	2. omg they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and bored so i decided to update.  
> Also... this is the first day of the school trip, a free day without activities because i'm too lazy to write that.   
> The activities will take place after this

Yesterday was terrible.

The lame ass bus ride that took way too long  
The annoyingly loud people  
And of course this hellhole of a camp

Terrible. Disgusting

I was laying in my bed after the long day of doing absolutely nothing. I was exhausted for some reason but i still couldn't sleep. Why? The beds were actually very comfortable and soft so thats not it. The reason i couldn't sleep was because of the person laying on the other side of the room. The hall monitor. Ishimaru. Not that he was really a bother or somethin' like that. He was just sleeping... But sleeping with someone else in the same room somehow made me really uncomfortable. I don't know why either i just never slept in the same room with another boy. A boy i didn't even know that well. Yes we're in the same class but still.. i don't know the first thing about Ishimaru. The only thing i know about him is that he can be really annoying sometimes. All the time. Not that i don't like him he's just... too good...

Maybe i'll just try and stop thinking about it...

After laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling for half an hour i finally fell asleep. Still thinking about the hall monitor.

Next morning i woke up by an annoying voice.   
Ishimaru.

"It's time to wake up, Mondo!" he yelled. Ouch oof my ears. "yeah yeah stop yelling" i said. "We don't want to be late for breakfast do we?!" he said, lowering his voice. "yeah yeah.. i'll come.." i said, grumbling. After changing clothes and showering while Ishimaru was still yelling at me, we went to the dining hall. Everyone else was already there. "Hey Mondo and Ishimaru!" Makoto said, who was sitting at the large table with the others. "You guys are late! What took you so long?" Hina asked. "I am terribly sorry!" Ishimaru yelled "Waking up took us longer than i expected!" he said. He was directly talking to me. After morning greetings and having breakfast, our annoying teacher came to the dining hall. "Good morning everyone! I hope you slept well!" She said. "Today is a calm day and you can do whatever you want. We're starting with the activities tomorrow! So have fun and remember to meet here at lunch, and dinner time!" After saying that, she walked away. "Hey man wanna hang out today?" Leon asked, who was apparently sitting next to me. "Yeah sure i got nothing to do anyway" i said while finishing my sandwich. "Anyway what happend yesterday?" i asked. "Oh well, i got Byakuya back.... And The teacher stole my kazoo.. so thats sad.." He said while pretending like he was crying. "Hiro still has his kazoo though" he said, grinning at Hiro who was sitting next to him as well. "Hell yeah man! I brought my kazoo too! Thats awesome right? We can prank people with this!" Hiro happily said. I grinned at them. "Great fucking idea. We can scare the shit out of people with that kazoo." i said. We all had the same stupid idea.

"Okay so. Who's going down first" Leon said. Me, Leon and Hiro were standing in the hallway, working on our evil plan. "Let's scare Makoto!" Hiro said. "Oh yeah great idea, he gets scared easily" i said. After looking for makoto for ten minutes we found him, washing his hands at the bathroom. Hiro quietly walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was really large so Makoto wasn't expecting anything. Hiro was standing behind him now and grinned at us before yelling the titanic song through his kazoo. Makoto jumped higher than the fucking eiffel tower. Me and Leon laughed and walked up to Makoto, who was really confused and he looked like he saw a ghost. "Ha ha! Got you there Naegs!" Leon yelled while smacking Makoto on the back. "You guys are terrible" he quietly said while holding back a grin. Ishimaru then barged into the bathroom, scaring Makoto once again, who now slipped over nothing and fell on the floor. Me, Leon, Hiro and even Makoto were laughing like maniacs. But Ishimaru was clearly worried. "Oh Makoto! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't want to scare you like that! I hope you're okay!" he yelled while helping him back up. "Don't worry about it!" he said, still laughing. "Why are you all laughing?!" ishimaru yelled at us "This isn't funny is it?!". "No really it's okay Ishimaru!" Makoto said "I'm laughing too right?" he said. "Yes that is true... sorry for bothering you! continue having fun!" he said, while walking out of the bathroom. "Hey guys..." Leon said "I think i know who to prank next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the looped version of the Disneyland Paris Pirates of the Caribbean Queue Soundtrack.
> 
> don't judge me it's great music
> 
> Also this one is really short. I'm sorry for that but the next one's will be longer i swear on my kazoo


End file.
